Astard Stromblade
WIP Introduction Astard Stomblade, also known simply as The Sword Master, is a pirate who serves on The Love Boat Pirates. From the moment he was born Astard had been trained in the way of the Sword. The Dead Lands were not a place for the weak and death came swiftly and unexpectedly. As a result of this his clan put high value on combat skills. The blade was their clan's weapon of choice. When the World Government came to the Dead Lands they came seeking shelter. The Stromblades gave them none. Their blades cut into their flesh, and their battle songs filled their nightmares. When the Yonko came it was the same result. When they both came the Dead Lands became a constant war zone. The fearsome Deadlanders fought for their independence and the greater powers pushing to control them. This is the world that Astard was born into. Appearance Astard stands five feet tall and five inches and weights two hundred pounds. He is covered from head to toe in muscle. He wears a flowing red robe over layed by a gambision and steel armor. Certain parts of his armor is gilded in Sea Stone as a extra defense. His red turban marks him as a pirate. Personality Astard is a emotional stoic. He does not let his emotions show on his face, for the Deadlanders view it as a sigh of weakness. However under his stone mask he is a volcano of emotions. He hates more than other people hates. He loves more than other people loves. Anger boils like maga in his soul. It is held in place festering till the point when he needs it. Then he lets it all explode out in a furry. Astard loves his swords more than he loves his own mother. Stormblade and Bladestorm, his one true loves. He is in love with Bladestorm and considers Stormblade to be family. Stormblade had been passed down for generations and Bladestorm had seduced him the moment he first laid hands on her. Abilities and Powers Astard Stormblade is a master swordsmen, and a contender for the title of greatest swrordsmen in the world. He uses a two sword style known as Stormblade. The Style focuses on lighting quick and precise strikes. The sword style also favors fie over simple wind manipulation. The ultimate move in his sword style is called Sword Song. This move uses his precision to a ungodly level. Astrad is capable of cutting a atom in half and directing that flow of energy into a powerful slash. Physical Abilities Superhuman Durability Tough Enough to survive a drop from orbit. He also survived being crushed by a 700 Ton Giant. Superhuman Reflexes Can react up to 70% the speed of light Superhuman Strength Can carry a 39 ton bolder on his back and perform high level acrobatic with it. He can jump over a hundred feet. He is also strong enough to cut thought a mountain. Superhuman Agility Capable of cutting a lazer beam out the air. His swords often break the sound barrier when swung creating sonic booms in his wake. He is fast enough to keep up with a dragon on foot. Superhuman Endurance Capable of fighting at full power for three days with no rest. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsman